1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a testing device for testing circuits, and more particularly to a testing device for testing integrated circuits.
2. Related Art
When high voltage semiconductor devices become smaller, air between pads of a device being tested cannot sufficiently prevent the occurrence of an electrical breakdown. Therefore, currents may flow from one testing probe of a tester to another through air or along the surface between corresponding pads of the device being tested ,and consequently creating an electric arc which causes damage to the device being tested or the tester performing the testing.